Academy Days
by NotThatElf
Summary: Roleplaying adventures


Academy Days

On the hill in the desert where the Academy stood, faramel went to the gates dressed in his normal set of clothing which consisted of a long black coat with a black t-shirt under it which had a painting of Edgar Allan Poe and a quote, his jeans would be tight and would have several rips on them and his studded belt would only be there for show, his skin was pale because of makeup and he wore a heavy thick black eyeliner. A group of people sat outside and watched the new kid walk by, Katrina, The Otaku who loved anime so much, Holden, the nerdy type looking character with large glasses, and Tali, the preppy looking girl with the pig-tails. They all stared at the new kid. Tali was the first one to speak up "Hey!" he only kept walking inside. The rest of the Academy stared at him, wondering why he was dressed of oddly. He walked towards the Grandmaster's office where the Grandmaster sat. Elrond, the grandmaster as a larger elf. "Welcome to the Academy!" the elf cries to Faramel, He nods his head and turns around walking out and plugging in his headphones. It wasn't until half way through his Evanescence song when Tali tried to talk to him once again. "Hi!" she says, Faramel ignores. Tali sat beside him and tried to get his attention. About an hour of this he is about to take off his headphones when Marilyn Manson, the headphones weren't coming out any time soon. Tali gave a heavy sigh before running off.

Several hours pass and Faramel's playlist finally ended. It was this time when he heard Pearl Jams Jeremy he had to find out who was playing this song. (he secretly was Grunge too) he followed the sound of the song until he reached the dorm of the Grandmasters daughters dorm, it was Katrina's and Holden's room. Faramel opens the door and sees Katrina jamming out to the song. "I love Pearl Jam" he says. Katrina quickly turns "What are you doing here!?" Faramel forgetting his place he says sorry and quickly runs out. Faramel jumps into his bed and dozes off with his My Chemical Romance album blaring through the room, everyone hated him already.

The next day, Faramel is reading manga books on the fountain ledge while listening to more Evanescence. Katrina ran up to him him in amazment he is reading manga "I love manga!" he pops his earbud out "I do too..." He says, Katrina was dressed in a flannel shirt which was unbuttoned and has a Nirvana T-Shirt on (not the douchy smiley face one) and wearing black pants. It was love at first sight. He was dressed like he was yesterday with a little less makeup. The 2 sat down and talked a lot about manga such as Naruto and High School of the Dead. Elrond would wonder out from the kitchen and would see the two, he decided to sit down with them. "Katrina, Faramel, Hello." They both say "Hey!" at the same time. The group talked and Elrond left to visit his wife and Katrina shortly left to see her soon to be husband leaving faramel to the common offered faramel some pot since he was a hippy elf and was smoking it faramel denies. He returned to his dorm and played his album of Suicide Silence keeping many awake. "ur music sucks" kaiden tells faramel and fara scratches him across the face with his nine inch nails which added some red to his black paint. The two fought and hell broke loose. Tali tried to stop fara by kissing him over and over but he hissed and ran off. Elrond would find faramel in the desert and the two would talk bringing him back to the academy. Fara is now his new apprentice. Katrina is taken by the mighty Vhane and faramel is sent to destroy him and resuces kat but didnt slay vhane. "You are so brave... everyone thought you were a girl but I knew you could fight" "Katrina I fought 4 you and u only because it's my duty" Fara says

"U r my knight in... black"

"Oh Katrina, this is all I ever wanted, but it cannot be 4 u are to be married in a fortnight"

"But I want to be with you"

The new secret lovers share a kiss which turns into a long actiony one. Katrina leaves fara to return her dorm and faramel dozes off in the inferm.


End file.
